Better Than Her
by StarCrossedLovers123
Summary: One Shot. Two years after her daughter is born, Quinn meets her her mother in the grocery store. A sudden realization changes Quinn's view on her life. Bad Summary, good story. Please read!


**Hey Guys, so this was just a random one-shot that I came up with the other day in French class. (Cause at my school, French class is a time to do anything **_**but **_**French work) Anyways, just a quick one-shot. It takes place two years after Quinn's baby is born. Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee!**

Better Than Her

I picked up a can of chicken soup. "Honey, what do think about this for tonight?" I asked.

Puck wrapped his arms around me a pressed a kiss to the top of my head. "What ever you want babe." He said sweetly.

I smiled and placed the can in the cart.

"Quinn," A familiar voice called. I hadn't heard that voice since…

I turned around slowly and paused when I saw her.

I turned my head toward my husband. "Puck, could you," I didn't need to finish my sentence.

"Yeah, I'm gonna go talk to Matt, I saw him over by the fruit." He said, giving our daughter (currently fast asleep in the child seat on the cart) a quick peck on the cheek before he left.

I smiled at him and looked back up at my mother. My smile quickly left. "What are you doing here?" I asked in a flat voice. "When you moved away two years ago you said that you'd never come back."

She took a few steps forward. We were close now. "I…" She paused. "Suzanne Meyers called me, she's getting married and she wanted me to come." Of course, she cared more about our old neighbor than she did about me.

I sighed. "Mom, what do you want?" I asked.

She looked me up and down. Her eyes suddenly shifted to my daughter. "Is that her?" She asked.

I took a step sideways, blocking her view. "Her name is Caroline."

She gave me a dull look. "So you kept her. Who was that boy you were with?" She asked flatly.

"That boyis my husband." I said, holding up my left hand, and reveling my wedding ring.

"So I guess Finn left huh? I can't say that I blame him, I'm surprised that _anyone_ wants to be part of your little mess," She said, an edge of poison to her voice.

"Puck is her father. Her biological father. It's a long story," I replied, picking Caroline up and holding her to my hip. She was still fast asleep.

"Not really," My mother said sourly. "You where just a teenage slut with a purity ring."

I gave her a look so terrible that I didn't even know I was capable of it. "Did you just come here to mock me?" I asked in an angry voice. "Because if so, I'd appreciate if you didn't do it in front of my daughter." I tucked a strand of Caroline's dark blond hair behind her ear.

We were both silent for while.

"Wow," My mother finally said, looking at Caroline and I again. "You really screwed your life up Quinn."

I looked at her then, and realized something I should have a long time ago. Her being here was a good thing; it meant that I finally got to say what I'd wanted to tell her for nearly two years now.

I took a deep breath. "Actually mom, I didn't." I said with a smile. "You see, I might have had a rough start, and I may have made my mistakes, but I have a good life. I have good friends who stick by me, and a beautiful daughter, and a husband who loves me. I might not have chosen the life that you wanted for me, at least but I'm truly happy with it." I paused before I added the last part. "And that's a lot more than I can say for you."

She stood frozen for a long time. She didn't say anything as she stared at me blankly, clearly shocked by the power behind my oh so truthful words.

Finally, Puck came around the corner and wrapped his arms around Caroline and I. I felt my mother's eyes on us.

"Come on sweet heart, I think we've got everything we need." He turned his head to my mother, nodded then looked away.

"Goodbye mom." I said, turning around to leave. I left her standing, still as stone in the middle of the isle.

I didn't need her, I was better than her.

We would never end up like my family, and I would never be like her.

_The End_

**Thanks for reading, please comment**

**TwilightFanGirl96**


End file.
